Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a pale ginger she-cat with barely visible tabby stripes of darker fur and green eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Her mentor was Whitestorm, and one of her best friends was her fellow clanmate, Dustpaw. Sandpaw, along with Dustpaw, mocked Firepaw because he was a kittypet, and both were furious that, even though they had been apprenticed first, Firepaw and Graypaw were made into warriors before they were. Sandpaw and Dustpaw openly mock Firepaw during the Clan meeting about what to do with Yellowfang.Page 100 of Into the Wild Fire and Ice :Once Fireheart and Graystripe finish their vigil, Sandpaw, along with Dustpaw, greet them with open hostility. Later, she joins Tigerclaw, Willowpelt, and Whitestorm on a patrol to support Fireheart, Graystripe, and their WindClan escorts in a border skirmish against RiverClan. Locked in a tussle with another warrior, she almost falls off the edge of the gorge, and is saved by Fireheart. Sandpaw yowls angrily at him, "I can win my own battles without your help!"Page 86 of Fire and IceThen she realizes that she was an inch away from death and how Fireheart had saved her. She begins to show feelings for him, to Dustpaw's dismay. Since then, when Dustpaw mocked Fireheart, she looked at the fiery warrior with a confused glance, instead of taunting him. :She helped him find Cloudkit when he had wandered away from the Clan camp during leaf-bare. :She fought in the battle against the rogues led by Brokentail that attacked ThunderClan. She was named a warrior after Fireheart told Bluestar of her bravery when fighting off the rouges, becoming Sandstorm. Forest of Secrets :She catches Fireheart and Graystripe going the opposite direction when the Clan is leaving the Gathering. Fireheart asks her to tell Bluestar they are going hunting when they really are going to see Ravenpaw. She is sleeping next to Dustpelt when Fireheart returns and she tells him she told Tigerclaw, but he didn't believe her. She then sleeps next to Fireheart receiving a glare and snort of disapproval from Dustpelt. :Later on, she runs into Fireheart and Graystripe when they are on their way to visit Graystripe's kits in the nursery. Fireheart asks if he will see her in the den later which she replies with saying she'd see him, but keep Graystripe away from her. This showing that she didn't like the fact Graystripe had a mate in a different Clan. :She was sent out on a hunting patrol by Tigerclaw along Snakerocks, but was fetched by Cloudpaw once he and Fireheart discovered that rouges were going to attack the Clan. However, her patrol returns shortly after the fight is over and fetches Tigerclaw out of Bluestar's den along with Brackenfur. When Moonhigh has come and gone and Bluestar still hasn't named a new deputy she tells Fireheart. Sandstorm is annoyed that Bluestar won't step paw out of her den. She is among the first cats to congratulate Fireheart for becoming deputy. Rising Storm :Her love for Fireheart now becomes very obvious, so that even Cinderpelt says to Fireheart after the later talks to the former about a dream in which Spottedleaf meets him, "Fireheart, every cat in the Clan can see that Sandstorm is very, very fond of you!". :She travels with him to the Twoleg farms near Barley and Ravenpaw's barn with Fireheart and Ravenpaw to find the stolen Cloudpaw. On the way to the Twoleg nest, she and Fireheart were both chased by two dogs, but manage to climb a tree before being attacked. On their return journey, they are stopped by the WindClan warriors Mudclaw, Deadfoot, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. She, along with Cloudpaw, drives away Mudclaw. Throughout the book she becomes a cat for Fireheart to confide in, and she also becomes concerned about Bluestar. She has a small fight with Fireheart toward the end of the book, but they reconcile quickly. A Dangerous Path :When Fireheart goes behind Bluestar's back, arranging a peace meeting with WindClan, she says what a bad idea that is, asking Dustpelt if he agrees with her. He says that he thinks it is a good idea, for once choosing Fireheart's side instead of Sandstorm's. :When Fireheart chooses Brackenfur to mentor Tawnypaw, instead of Sandstorm, she becomes very irritable towards him, refusing to speak to him, and spending most of her time with Graystripe. :On the morning before the dog patrol, Fireheart approaches Sandstorm and asks her to come. She says she understands, and then Fireheart makes the ultimate apology and tells her he loves her. She says she loves him too, and she goes. She is also one of the cats in the line to the gorge. The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour, Firestar and Sandstorm are mates. It is hard for Sandstorm to comprehend that it will be harder for Firestar to spend time with her, now that he is leader. Sandstorm seems to work out just fine to spend time with Firestar. Before the battle with BloodClan, Firestar is comforted by Sandstorm when she talks to him. Also Sandstorm is seen training Sorrelkit,Sootkit,and Rainkit how to fight in case of an attack on the camp. The three all argue that they want Sandstorm to be their mentor. Sandstorm fought with LionClan against BloodClan, and helped them win. She also witnesses Firestar make Graystripe deputy after Whitestorm's death. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :Firestar sleeps at Smudge's house. Sandstorm and Graystripe both think that Firestar is going to tell them that he is going back to live with his Twolegs, and she asks him how he can abandon his Clan to go back to them. Firestar asks her to travel with him to rebuild SkyClan :While traveling during a storm, Sandstorm gets swept away by a giant wave. Firestar regrets the argument over his feelings for Spottedleaf that Sandstorm and him had been having moments before she was lost. He spends the next few chapters of the book desperately searching for his beloved mate. He eventually finds her and she insists on playing an equal role in the journey of rebuilding SkyClan. Sandstorm does most of the hunting during the book, and managing to catch a fish. :Sandstorm takes up the role of part time medicine cat for SkyClan when Patchfoot is injured by rats and Sandstorm is the only cat who has any basic knowledge of herbs which she learned from Cinderpelt before she and Firestar began their journey. She gets very upset when Spottedleaf comes to help Sandstorm heal Patchfoot, and Firestar lets it slip that he and Spottedleaf had seen each other before. Sandstorm insists that Firestar loves Spottedleaf and how the two had always seemed to belong together when Firestar first joined the Clan. Spottedleaf could not choose a mate, even if she desperately wanted to. Firestar also tells Sandstorm he would love Sandstorm for all the moons to come and she would never be second-best to him. Though Spottedleaf would always be Firestar's first love, his love for Sandstorm belonged in the life they shared and would last for all the moons to come, basically saying that he now loves Sandstorm more than Spottedleaf. Sandstorm accepts, although gets slightly tense when Firestar brings up the name of the tortoiseshell she-cat again. :In the fight against the rats, Sandstorm refuses to leave Firestar in the barn and later chooses to save him over Rainfur, who dies. Together, Sandstorm and Firestar leave SkyClan and return to ThunderClan. :In the epilogue, she gives birth to Firestar's kits: Squirrelkit and Leafkit, meaning that she forgave him. It was suspected by Firestar that she named Leafkit after Leafstar, or even Spottedleaf. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Sandstorm was talking to Firestar about the tiger in the fire on the burning bramble bush. Sandstorm agreed that they must keep Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw apart. Soon after the two young cats disappear, Sandstorm mentions that the two could have been prophesied to save them. Sandstorm had also been telling Firestar that you don't demand off of Squirrelpaw, she will just get more stubborn, just to make it difficult. She worries with Firestar about Squirrelpaw and hopes that she will come back. Moonrise :At the end of Moonrise, Sandstorm is worried for both of her kits gone and prays to StarClan that they are safe. Dawn :In Dawn, Sandstorm rejoices in the return of both her kits, Squirrelpaw, who had journeyed to the Sun-Drown-Place, and Leafpaw, who had been abducted by Twolegs. :When Graystripe was captured by Twolegs, Sandstorm and Brambleclaw are the cats who did most of his jobs as deputy. Sandstorm also does her best to comfort Firestar after Graystripe is captured and when it comes time to leave Graystripe behind. Starlight : Twilight :Sandstorm starts to notice Squirrelflight's feelings for Ashfur. She tells Squirrelflight she needs to stop quarreling with Brambleclaw since their friendship had slipped away. She is also mentioned a couple of other times. :Leafpool approaches Sandstorm when she is troubled with her relationship with Crowfeather, but Sandstorm is talking to Dustpelt about the best hunting grounds. Sunset :When Brambleclaw tells Firestar that he needs to get a new deputy, Sandstorm agrees and helps him convince the stubborn leader. After some convincing, Firestar loses hope, and admits Graystripe is probably dead. Her mate chooses Brambleclaw, her daughter's mate, as the new deputy. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In the prologue of the book, it is revealed that Firestar never shared the prophecy Skywatcher had given him with Sandstorm. Sandstorm is seen mostly in short scenes, normally alongside Firestar. She is now the mentor of Honeypaw, who, after Sorreltail, is her second apprentice. ''Dark River :She is seen mostly alongside Firestar. When she is mentioned, it is only in short scenes. Outcast :Sandstorm is slightly annoyed when her apprentice, Honeypaw, goes on and on about Berrynose. She also agrees with Leafpool that Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw should go to the mountains. Eclipse :When Squirrelflight gets injured, she is deeply worried. When Firestar says she should eat and rest, Sandstorm snaps at him, saying that Squirrelflight is her kit, and she isn't leaving her. :Her apprentice Honeypaw becomes a warrior as Honeyfern. Long Shadows :She appears quite often, and she appears in the border patrol where Birchfall gets into a fight with Snaketail, a ShadowClan warrior. She chastens him starting the fight. Sunrise :She takes a walk with Jayfeather because she is concerned about Leafpool and wants to discuss her concerns with him. :Sandstorm's former apprentice, Honeyfern, is killed saving Mille's kit, Briarkit, from being bitten by a snake. Honeyfern herself is bitten by the snake. :As ThunderClan was heading toward the Gathering, Sandstorm mentions how she missed Fourtrees. Firestar comments on how she sounded just like an elder. Playfully, Sandstorm says that she'll be the crankiest elder the Clan had ever seen. This probably hints she'll be retiring to the elder's den soon. :Sandstorm is disappointed in Hollyleaf when she announces to the rest of the Clans that Squirrelflight is actually not their mother, but Leafpool, her other daughter, is. Family Members '''Mate': :FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of Sunrise) Daughters: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of Sunrise) :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandsons: : :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 7: Living (As of Sunrise) :LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 7: Living (As of Sunrise) Granddaughter: :HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 7: Status unknown Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Senior Warrior Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters